Sleepover Revenge
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Megan and her friend Jamie have a sleepover while trying to take revenge from a bulldog that bullies them. Rated M for sexual content and romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Megan said, "Please mom!"

Audrey said, "No"

Megan said, "Please"

Audrey said, "No"

Megan said, "Pretty please"

Audrey said, "Ok I will allow you to take care of the house for only 3 days while we are gone and you can call your friends to come over"

Megan said, "Thanks mom"

Drake interrupted and asked, "Where are we going this time and why is an 11 year old girl housesitting even though she has a black belt in karate?"

Audrey said, "We except for Megan are going to Las Angeles for something to do with Walters job and she can't come as the house painters are coming in 2 days and someone has to stay home and she will get bored there"

Drake said, "So will me and Josh!"

Audrey said, "You are 16 you might find it interesting"

Drake said, "All they talk is about the weather" as if it was the most boring thing in the universe

Audrey said, "And you keep whining all the time!"

Drake said, "Ok" after accepting defeat

Audrey said, "He is having a competition against that weather guy Bruce Wayner"

Drake said, "Thank god!"

Audrey asked, "Thank god for what?"

Drake said, "Thank god that... Walter might get a promotion" even though he meant something else

Audrey said, "I hope so too" in hope

~35 minutes later~

Audrey was done filling up the car with their luggage

Drake said, "Ok Megan call us if you have any issues and mom requested me to give you these $100 for food and stuff like that" as he gave her the money

Megan said, "Sweet!"

Drake said, "Just to remind you that this is only for food and emergencies" so that she doesn't go on a shopping spree of clothes

Megan said, "Fine"

Drake said, "Also while jogging in the morning be careful you don't hurt yourself, lock the house properly, and always have your inhaler with you in case you have an attack" as he wanted to ensure her safety

Megan said, "I will" as if it was a piece of cake

Drake said, "Goodbye"

Megan said, "Goodbye" as she gave her big brother a hug

Drake said, "Ok see you in 3 days"

Megan said sarcastically, "I wish that you don't actually die from boredom there"

~2 hours later~

Megan walked in her room and started looking for her cell phone

Megan screamed, "Drake have you... wait they are not here"

Megan kept looking till she found it under her bed

Megan said, "Oh right I kept it there so that Papa Nicholas didn't break it again" and started dialing her friend Jamie

Megan was now on her cell phone with her friend Jamie

Megan asked, "Hey Jamie want to have a girls sleepover?"

Jamie said, "Sure but I'll be there tomorrow at 11 a.m. as I am currently on my flight back to San Diego"

Megan asked, "Oh my god how was India?"

Jamie said, "Great but my mouth got sore"

Megan asked, "How?"

Jamie said, "We went to a restaurant and could eat free if we ate spicy food and I thought people just exaggerated how spicy the food there was and we gave it a shot"

Megan asked, "Did you eat free?"

Jamie said, "Yes but I had an upset stomach plus these period cramps so it was pretty terrible"

Megan asked, "Are you better now?" to ensure that her friend was alright

Jamie said, "Yet I'm alright now"

Megan asked, "Where did you travel?"

Jamie said, "Oh we went to The Taj Mahal, Goa, Sarojini Nagar, Red Fort, and The Charminar"

Megan said, "That's a lot of places!"

Jamie said, "I know"

Megan asked, "What's a Sarojini Nagar?"

Jamie said, "It is a popular shopping area in South West Delhi"

Megan asked, "Ok did you buy anything?"

Jamie said, "Yes I bought myself a sari and an Indian flag"

Megan said, "That is so great I always wanted to wear one!"

Jamie said, "I'll tell you more tomorrow"

Megan said, "So that means I have to jog tomorrow without you"

Jamie said, "Yes it does"

Megan said, "I'm scared"

Jamie said, "Get over your fears already"

Megan said, "I always jog towards the house with the bull dog and you know how to make it stop running at us"

Jamie said, "You mean that time we pranked him by putting batteries in his dog food last month"

Megan said, "Please don't talk about that and if Mom finds out about that she will take away my Pentendo GS for 2 weeks!"

Jamie said, "That dog might be plotting a plan for you!"

Megan said, "I think I shouldn't be scared"

Jamie said, "That's my girl!"

Megan said, "I'm brave!"

Jamie said, "Ok keep in mind, While jogging in the morning be careful, lock the house, and always have your inhaler with you"

Megan said, "Drake already told me.."

Jamie interrupted, "Sorry I have to hang up we are going to depart in like... now" and hung up

Megan said, "Ok bye" and hung up

Megan looked at the clock and said, "It's 9 p.m. already, I'd better go to bed" as she went to the bathroom to change in her pajamas

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~6 a.m., 9 hours later~

Megan was still dreaming about how much she missed Jamie when she heard some music in her dream

Megan woke up and said, "It's just my alarm clock" and got up to change

Megan got dressed in a pair of tight yoga pants and a plain blue tank top

Megan said, "Ok inhaler check, Key check, Be Safe check" and exited the house

~10 minutes later~

Megan was about to turn around back to her house when she saw the furious bulldog tied to a chain

Megan said, "Let me take advantage of this" and stealthily walked past him as he was asleep

The dog started barking

Megan said, "Just relax he is tied up" but realized it was not tied up and said, "I think I SHOULD RUN!"

The dog opened a wide mouth and bit Megan's pants

Megan said, "Let me go!" but the dog pulled harder on her pants to the ground

Megan said, "I said Let me go!" as her yoga pants got pulled down which revealed her young and developing bottom

Megan tried to cover herself in embarrassment

The dog took a big leap and bit her bottom as sharp as a shark

Megan screamed, "OWWW!"

The dog keep digging deeper in her flesh

Megan suddenly fell on her stomach in pain as the dog wouldn't stop biting her butt

Megan did something that made the dog suddenly fall down and lose consciousness

Megan said, "I'm out of here!" and started to run away without retrieving her pants

~5 minutes later~

An exhausted Megan finally reached her house and said, "That was a close one" and opened the door

Megan asked in a confused voice, "Jamie what are you doing here?"

Jamie said, "We came earlier than expected"

Megan said in relief, "Oh ok"

Jamie she inspected Megan's bottom and asked, "Why are there sharp teeth marks on your butt?"

Megan said in embarrassment as she remembered she lost her pants, "The dog bit my butt but I think I farted in his mouth"

Jamie felt disgusted and said, "That's so gross!"

Megan tried unsuccessfully to cover up her embarrassing action and said, "I was too scared to think"

Jamie asked, "Are you Ok?"

Megan said, "I'm not I dropped my inhaler over there and pantsless!"

Jamie asked, "Do you have any extra inhalers?"

Megan said, "I don't think so"

Jamie gave her an inhaler and said, "Here you forgot this at my house 2 weeks ago"

Megan thought how grateful she was for another inhaler and said, "Oh thank you"

Jamie asked, "Has it ever been you had an attack and you didn't have your inhaler?"

Megan ran through her memories and said, "Never"

Jamie said, "We should get revenge on that dog"

Megan tried to convince her friend this is a bad idea by saying, "I'm too scared"

Jamie said, "Don't" as she ensured her friend there was nothing scary

Megan asked, "You mean like a prank?"

Jamie said, "Yep"

Megan asked ironically, "How will we prank a dog?"

Jamie said, "We have you for that"

Megan asked scientifically, "How about we feed it a mint?"

Jamie asked in confusion, "How will that help?" as she had no idea how mints would help

Megan said, "Some mints have alcohol in them that are too little to have an effect on us but can drunken animals if they eat one"

Jamie was curious how Megan knew about alcoholic mints and their effects by asking, "How do you know that mints are alcoholic?"

Megan said, "I ate 15 mints at the zoo and got drunk and kicked a monkey in the nuts" as it was the most embarrassing thing she ever did

Jamie asked, "What happened after that?"

Megan said, "It chased me and I skinned my leg by slipping from a banana peel a kid left on the ground"

Jamie asked, "How many mints do you think we need?"

Megan said, "I would say 5"

Jamie said, "Till then let's have fun!"

Megan walked towards the stairway while covering herself and said, "And I'll go get some pants"

Jamie took a glance at Megan's rear and acknowledged her by saying, "You have a cute butt"

Megan said, "Thank you" while blushing to death wondering why Jamie would say that

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~15 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were playing Jokémon on Jamie's 'Intendo Revolution'

Megan wanted to make the game rules crystal clear and reminded her by saying, "You know the rules we change the game randomly every 15 minutes"

Jamie she felt Megan didn't stand a chance against her Pokémon and asked her, "Do you seriously think your tiny Jokemon can beat my big dragon?"

Megan said in a tone of overconfidence, "We'll see"

Jamie said in excitement, "And I breathe fire on you!"

Megan said in defeat, "Darn it"

Jamie asked, "Do you give up now?"

Megan said, "Not yet"

Jamie said, "OK then keep losing"

~15 minutes later~

Megan tried to cover her eyes and screamed in disgust, "THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!"

Jamie said, "I know but we have to do it"

Megan said, "Ok I don't think we should play ICS or we will be fired from our in-game boss!"

Jamie pointed out by saying, "That is a hell lot of blood!"

All the lights suddenly turned off

Jamie grabbed Megan's arm in fear and asked, "What happened, are we being invaded?!"

Megan said, "Relax Jamie the power is down" as she ensured her everything is alright

Jamie got up from Megan's bed and said, "I think we should check the circuit box that keeps blowing up"

Megan said, "I think so too"

Megan and Jamie started to walk towards the fuse box

Megan turned on her flashlight and said, "Ok just let me open it and check the circuits"

Jamie suddenly looked down and realized that Megan's shorts were hanging so low that she could see Megan's entire butt crack

Megan said, "Ok I just need to replace the fuse holder and there you go!" as the lights suddenly turned backed on

Jamie never thought she would know how to fix the fuse and asked, "How long have you been doing this wiring stuff?"

Megan said, "I saw Walter do it sometimes even though he blew it up and nearly set the house on fire 5 times"

Jamie wanted her to focus on the plan and said, "So let's get started on the plan about the mints"

Megan said, "So here's the plan we hide outside and distract the dog and while he is away we put shredded mints in his dog food and make him drunk"

~4 hours later~

Jamie said, "You have got to be kidding me we are hiding in a smelly trash right now!" as if it was the most stupid hideout she ever saw

Megan said, "Sorry but the bushes would be too obvious for a hiding spot and the dog pees in the bushes"

Jamie was wondering how Megan knew that and asked her, "How do you know the dog does that over there?"

Megan said, "I was playing hide and seek with you last month in the bushes last year and he did his business on me"

Jamie said, "I'm pretty sure it was just by accident"

Megan tried to prove her point to her friend by saying, "He did it on purpose"

Jamie asked, "How do you know that?"

Megan suddenly had a flashback and said in disgust, "He let out a light laugh after doing it on me!"

Jamie was grossed out and said, "That's nasty!"

Megan said, "Yeah I thought of throwing a bucket of dirty fish water on him"

Jamie was curious if she got revenge on the dog and asked her curiously, "Did the plan work or flop like a fish?"

Megan said in embarrassment, "No he caught me in the act and ripped my pants off"

Jamie asked in random curiosity, "How many times has he ripped your pants off you?"

Megan said while blushing, "12 times so far"

Jamie asked, "Will you give me a run through how that happened?"

Megan said, "It always happened after the community bus dropped me off here after soccer practice at 7:00 p.m. each Saturday"

Jamie felt sudden anger and asked her, "Why did you say I would like this secret hideout even though it is gross?"

Megan said, "You played the Garbage Collector in the 3rd grade play and I thought you might get nostalgic"

Jamie kicked Megan in the shin really hard

Megan said in pain, "That hurts so bad, it feels like a hammer!"

Jamie said, "That would each you to not make such idiotic assumptions again like your brothers"

Megan said, "Let's distract him"

Jamie asked, "How will we do that?"

Megan said, "That's what I have this whistle for!" as she took it of her pocket

Jamie did not feel confident and said, "I think that is a bad idea!"

Megan could not understand her denial and asked her curiously, "Why?"

Jamie did not want to die and said, "It will attract him towards us and he will kill us"

Megan said, "How about we knock off that beehive just above that his doghouse?" as she pointed towards the big yellow beehive

Jamie said, "That's even better than mints!"

Megan took a rock and threw it at the beehive

The beehive fell on the dog and it went running around till it jumped in the water

Megan gave Jamie a high 5 to celebrate their successful revenge

Megan got up and asked, "How do we get out of here?!"

Jamie could not understand the problem and asked her, "What are you talking about?"

Megan continued to push on the lid and said, "This trash can is only open able from the outside!" as fear took over her

Jamie stood up in the cramped space and started to punch the lid and said in confidence, "Let's try to break the stupid lid!"

Megan said, "Wait Jamie!" but realized it was too late as the trash can toppled over and started to roll down the road

Jamie was feeling herself getting crushed and said, "Get off me Megan!"

Megan realized quickly and said, "Sorry"

Jamie said, "We have to get out of here quickly!"

Megan felt her breasts being cramped and said, "Get your hands off me!"

Jamie said, "We are spinning like clothes in a washing machine!"

Megan suddenly felt a huge fall coming their way

Megan said, "I think we are about to fall down!"

Jamie said, "Please don't die Megan!"

Megan said, "Let's hold hands so we stay together if this breaks open"

Jamie said, "Good idea" as she offered Megan her hand

The trash can suddenly started to fall from the road into the mountain 20 feet below

Jamie felt wind and said, "My skirt is flying!"

Megan asked, "Is that really important?"

Jamie realized there was a bigger issue and said, "Not really an issue"

Megan suddenly felt solid ground beneath herself

Jamie said, "Finally we are on land!" in relief

Megan felt the floor and said, "I think we are on water now"

Jamie said, "Damn it" in frustration

Megan got mad and said, "That means we still can't get out of this stupid trash can!"

Jamie had an idea and said, "I think this thing can be broken"

Megan thought the trash can was immortal and asked her, "How the hell will we break this?"

Jamie realized something in Megan's pocket and said, "Megan give me your nail filer"

Megan asked in confusion, "Why?"

Jamie just took it from her pocket and said, "I think I can cut through this"

~15 minutes later~

Jamie said, "I think I just cut a hole big enough to exit this smelly beast"

Megan said, "Wait!" as she felt the can starting to roll again very quickly

Megan said, "I think we are going downhill again!"

Jamie said, "MEGAN PUSH YOURSELF OUT OF THE HOLE!"

Megan tried to squeeze herself through the hole and said, "I CAN'T MY BUTT IS STUCK IN THIS STUPID HOLE!"

Jamie said, "I CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR BEHIND PROBLEMS!" as she kicked Megan's little butt

Megan got herself launched out of the hole and went rolling down the side of the waterfall and cut herself really bad with smarp rocks

Megan held her elbow in pain and screamed loudly, "JAMIE GET OUT OF THERE!"

Jamie pushed herself out of the hole but nearly fell off the waterfall and was grabbing on to the edge with all her strength

Jamie grabbed the rocks as she was slipping and screamed, "HELP I'M SLIPPING!"

Megan screamed, HOLD ON!" as she ran towards Jamie despite being injured herself

Megan reached there and gave her a hand by saying, "Grab my hand quickly I got you"

Jamie was scared and asked her , "Are you sure about this?"

Megan wanted to ensure her safety and said, "Yes I'm sure"

Megan took Jamie's hand and pulled her up

Jamie hugged Megan and said, "Thank you so much I was so scared!"

Megan felt relieved and said, "Let it all out it's alright"

Jamie looked at her and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Megan looked around her injured body and said, "Yeah I think I need some ice and bandages when we get home"

Jamie looked behind her and said, "This place is 40 minutes from your home"

Megan turned around and said, "Let's go then"

Jamie asked, "How about we go to your house and relax in your big Jacuzzi"

Megan felt embarrassment and asked her, "Will we be wearing swimsuits or anything?"

Jamie said, "Well we see each other naked in the locker room during gym class"

Megan looked at her and said, "And we are both girls"

Jamie said, "I think..."

Megan felt differently and interrupted by saying, "I was just kidding of course we will be in swimsuits"

Jamie felt glad and said, "Good thing I have mine"

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~1 hour and 45 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were in the Jacuzzi wearing their swimsuits

Megan was wearing a small white top and a black bottom while Jamie was wearing a slightly larger green top and a blue bottom

Megan said, "I'm so glad we taught that dog a lesson!"

Jamie said, "Me too" as she gave her another High 5

Megan said, "This is more relaxing than ice"

Jamie said, "Sure is even though the cuts still stings me"

Megan said, "I think that dog will never bother us again"

Jamie asked, "Megan I have to admit you really cute when you are wet"

Megan asked, "Do you mean wet from water or.."

Jamie said, "NO NO I mean wet from water" as she didn't want Megan to think the wrong way

Megan said, "Thank you"

Jamie said, "Especially your butt"

Megan said, "I think we should get out of this jacuzzi now we have been in for 65 minutes" as she didn't want to talk about this

Jamie said, "I think so too" as she got out

Megan asked, "You want noodles?"

Jamie said, "Sure"

Megan said, "Let's change into our PJ's and get some bandages for ourselves"

Jamie observed her and asked, "Why are you walking like a zombie?"

Megan said in pain, "The cuts still sting me really bad in the legs"

~15 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were at the table with bandages

Megan had a lot of bandages on her legs and one big bandage on her elbow that she skinned from a big rock on the riverside while Jamie had a lot on her arms from sharp rocks in the waterfall and one on her knee

Jamie said, "So in India they refer noodles as 'Maggi'" to try to start a conversation

Megan said, "I know a girl named that in European History"

Jamie said in a disgusted way, "So that means we would be eating her"

Megan said, "Yeah I know it sounds weird"

Jamie said, "Even I was shocked when I first heard of that"

Megan said, "We hurt ourselves really bad today didn't we?" as she felt her cuts started to sting her

Jamie said, "Might take days to heal"

Megan asked, "What will we tell our parents?"

Jamie said, "Relax we are young we get hurt all the time"

Megan asked, "So how many times have you looked at my butt? I won't get angry I promise"

Jamie said, "Just eat your food"

Megan said, "Answer the question!" as she demanded to know the answer

Jamie said, "In the locker room, today when you came home with no pants on and while fixing the fuse box I could see your entire butt crack peeping through your shorts" as she admitted her wrong doings to Megan

Megan said, "It's Ok and I'm glad you told me the truth and I have to admit something too"

Jamie asked, "What?"

Megan asked, "Trust me you won't get mad at me"

Jamie said, "There is nothing that can shock me"

Megan said, "I have looked at your butt as well"

Jamie asked, "When?" as she didn't expect that from Megan

Megan said, "When that kid in school pantsed you and in the locker room"

Jamie asked, "Any other time?"

Megan said, "I don't think so"

Jamie said, "I forgive you" as she gave Megan a hug

Megan said, "We may not be the same family but are like sisters"

Jamie said, "We always have each others backs"

Megan said, "Like the time you nearly took that guy to court after he ripped my tendon by accident in the park during 5th grade which was last year"

Jamie said, "And when you saved me today from falling to my death"

Megan said, "Cheers" as she held her orange juice high in her hand

Jamie said, "Cheers to friendship and honesty" as they hit glasses together

Megan asked, "What should we do now?" as she wanted to have some fun

Jamie asked, "How about we turn off all lights at midnight and watch a horror movie!"

Megan said, "I'm scared!"

Jamie said, "Don't be scared Jamie is here"

Megan asked, "How can I not be scared if you are here you are 3 minutes younger than me"

Jamie said, "I said don't worry"

Megan asked, "Do you remember what happened the last time I watched a horror movie?"

Jamie said, "It was too hilarious to be forgotten" as she tried to control her laughter

Megan said, "Don't talk about it please" as she tried to stop her friend

Jamie said, "You wet your pants while watching it" as she started to laugh again

Megan said, "I was 10"

Jamie said, "How about we do it again?" In an over confident voice

Megan said, "I bet I can win this time and not wet myself this time"

Jamie said, "I bet we will see a Pacific Ocean flow out of you this time"

Megan said, "Sharp at 12 a.m."

~12 a.m.~

Megan asked, "What movie are we watching?" as she wanted to prepare herself

Jamie said, "Tonight we are watching SAW 8" as she knew Megan was scared by previous SAW movies

Megan said, "Last time we watched Jaws: The Lost Civilisation and it scared me to death and I couldn't sleep that night!"

Jamie said, "Don't worry it will only scare you a lot!"

Megan said, "Let's get this over with"

Jamie said, "We each drink 10 bottles of water and whoever leaks first loses"

Megan was frozen

Jamie put in the VHS

Megan said, "I heard in 2 years they might discontinue VHS's and replace them with something called Blu-Ray"

Jamie said, "That would be May 2008"

Megan said, "I love VHS's"

Jamie said, "Let's just play the movie"

~2 hours later~

Jamie asked, "How's your bladder holding it?"

Megan said, "Bad" in a cranky way

Jamie said, "Oh he just cut his nuts out to get the key!"

Megan couldn't keep it in any longer but still did

Megan asked impatiently, "How much longer is this?"

Jamie said, "15 minutes more till you will give up"

~15 minutes later~

Megan said, "It's finally over!" and ran to the bathroom but Jamie reached before her

Jamie screamed, "I BEAT YOU!" through the door

Megan asked, "What am I supposed to do now that is the only restroom in the house?" as she hopped around in circles

Jamie said, "Do it like a man would"

Megan asked, "You mean I go in the bushes despite not having a..."

Jamie said, "No I meant wait like a man would instead of being so inpatient!"

Megan said, "I'm opening the door!"

Jamie opened the door and screamed, "Go in quickly before you explode into pieces!"

Megan said, "THANKS" and went in and dropped her pants and sat on the toilet

Jamie said, "MEGAN CLOSE THE DOOR I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR VA.."

Megan screamed, "TOO LATE JUST TURN AROUND"

Jamie turned around and said, "You know I can still hear your big waterfall"

Megan said, "Close your ears"

Jamie said, "Ok"

Megan thought, 'This time I got a plan for revenge'

Jamie asked, "Are you done yet?"

Megan said, "Nope"

Jamie asked, "What?"

Megan said, "Jamie you can open your ears now!"

Jamie asked, "Did you say something?"

Megan pulled up her PJ pants and pulled Jamie's hands off her ears

Jamie said, "I can't believe it took you 2 minutes"

Megan said, "I have a better idea"

Jamie asked, "What can be better than you nearly exploding?"

Megan said, "Come to my bedroom"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N-After working for a year on many other fanfics, I have decided to officially give this fanfic closure)

Jamie walked into Megan's room and asked her, "What do we do now?"

Megan unknowingly looked into her medicine cabinet and said, "First, I'll have a few mints, my breath is getting stale" as she groped her aching shoulder

Jamie looked at her cut elbow and asked, "Could you give me some too?"

Megan threw a couple of mints towards her friend before swallowing a bunch

~5 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie layer down on Megan's bed

Jamie started to feel dizzy and said, "Megan, I think your spandex pajamas make you look really hot!"

Megan also started to feel dizzy and asked, "Do you want to feel my leg?"

Jamie tried to focus and said, "Sure" and quickly grabbed her knee

Megan felt a sharp pain and yelled, "Ouch, not so hard!"

Jamie took a glance at the mint holder and asked, "Megan, are you sure we had mints?"

Megan got off her bed and began walking towards the cabinet but tripped over a cable and dropped a glass of milk over her clothes

Jamie panicked and ran towards her best friend and asked, "Megan, are you alright?" as she began to worry about her friend

Megan grabbed her nose and said, "Yeah, I'm alright" before she added, "Strangely, that didn't hurt at all"

Jamie took a look at the cabinet and said, "Megan, you are an idiot!" as she was shocked

Megan felt confused and asked, "Wait, what?"

Jamie gave her the medicine bottle; Megan said, "Damn it, we are screwed!" as she took a look at the painkiller bottle; Jamie commented, "Maybe that's why I can't think straight!"

Megan got up and said, "I think I should change" as she stripped down to her underclothes

Jamie walked up before her and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Megan turned around and asked, "Sure, what is it?"

Jamie felt nervous and replied, "Never mind"

Megan insisted she answered and said, "Just tell me, I won't get mad!"

Jamie spoke up to herself but lied, "What phone do you have?"

Megan knew she was hiding something but still answered, "Oh, I have a VPhone"

Jamie said, "Oh, ok; I feel like I'm going to faint unless I go to the bathroom" and began walking towards the restroom in a still dizzy manner; Megan thought to herself, "No one lies to me!" and ran behind her friend and gave her a sharp smack

Jamie yelled in pain and asked, "Did you just spank me?!" as she felt surprised

Megan nonchalantly said, "Perhaps I did, that's what you get for lying to me" and walked back to her bed

Jamie took advantage and pounced on Megan; Megan panicked and asked her, "What are you doing, Jamie!" as she got pinned down on her stomach on the bed

Jamie asked in a poetic manner, "Megan, are you familiar with the phrase 'An eye for an eye'?"; Megan answered back, "No"

Jamie took a glance at Megan's bottom and said, "You'll find out eventually!" as she battered up to give her back a smack in revenge; Megan felt scared and said, "I have a better plan!" and grabbed Jamie's elbow and threw her on the other side of the bed

Jamie grabbed her back in pain and began to crawl off the bed; Megan ran out of her bed and erotically said, "If you want it, you have to find me first!" before turning off the light

Jamie turned the light back but didn't find Megan anywhere in the room; Jamie find a posted note that read, "Catch me if you can"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~30 minutes later~

Jamie looked for Megan everywhere around the house and thought to herself, "I give up" and laid down on the floor, hoping for a rest before she noticed something

Jamie thought to herself, "Why is the back door open?" before she stealthily opened the door and saw Megan standing outside next to her swimming pool; Megan stared at her and playfully teased her,"I honestly can't believe it took you that long to find me"

Jamie asked her, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a swimming pool?!"; Megan answered back, "Jamie, we have been friends for 3 years, I thought you would had known"

Jamie asked her, "What are we doing outside?" as she stared at her 9:30 watch; Megan did a cannonball and landed in the water

Jamie answered back, "Wait for me!" before she also jumped into the water; Jamie noticed something and asked, "Megan, why are you still wearing your PJ's when you are in the water?"

Megan erotically asked, "Why don't you just take it off for me?"; Jamie answered back, "My pleasure" as she began unbuttoning Megan's shirt; Jamie asked, "Where are your hot naturals?"

Megan felt embarrassed and answered back, "There are just some that are still flat-chested"; Jamie answered back, "Perhaps, what's under you won't disappoint" as she pulled down her pants and took a glance at her bubble butt

Megan said back to her, "My turn" as se did the same with Jamie

~10 minutes later~

Megan pulled on the drain clog and pulled Jamie's hand and said, "I don't know what it is, but I feel alive when I'm with you" and was going to pull her in for a kiss; Suddenly, Jamie got interrupted with vague memories going through her head which caused her to say, "Hold on, I'm getting something" as she put quickly her hand ahead

Megan yelled, "Ow!" in pain as Jamie's hand accidently slammed into her nose; Jamie apologized and quickly pulled her friend out of the pool

Jamie said, "Hold on, I'll get you first aid as she ran towards the door but asked, "Megan, did you accidentally lock the door?"; Megan tried to breathe properly and said, "I think we are locked out!"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chpter 7

Jamie stared at Megan in anger and said, "If it wasn't for the fact that I busted your nose by accident, I would had totally broken it on purpose!"

Megan held her nose and asked, "How will we get in now?" as she stared at the locked kitchen door

Jamie looked above and answered, "We can just climb into your bedroom window

Megan looked at the ladder and said, "That's a great idea!" as she walked towards it

~10 minutes later~

Megan and Jamie were now standing on the roof

Megan said, "Ok, I'll go in through the window" as she tied her shoe-laces

Jamie said, "I'll stay here on lookout" as she looked in front

Megan jumped in through the window and said, "Ok, now you get through"; Jamie was going to jump through but the window quickly closed

Megan tried lifting the window before she surrendered, "I think the window is stuck again. Hold on, I'll open the back door for you"

Jamie groaned and said, "All that climbing for nothing"

Megan walked downstairs but froze when she heard a bark

Megan looked around and found a dog, covered in bed stings growling at her

"Oh, great. He must come in through the front door", Megan thought in fear

Megan began running for her life as the dog began chasing her; Megan fell down when the dog bit her on the foot

The dog yanked off Megan's shoe and quickly began chewing on it

Megan quickly got up and opened the front door lock

"Jamie, don't come in!", Megan said as she looked towards the door

Jamie disobeyed her and opened the door

"What's the matter with you?!", Megan asked

Jamie stared as the dog growled at her; The dog charged at Jamie but she managed to dodge it

The dog ran so fast he accidentally ran outside the house; The dog was going to run back in but Jamie quickly shut the door

Jamie stared at Megan and yelled, "Oh my god, are you ok?!" as her friend looked dizzy

"I'm losing too much blood, need help", answered Megan before she passed out

~30 minutes later~

Megan regained consciousness and found a bandage on her bleeding nose

"Finally, you are awake", Jamie said

"Thanks. You deserve something", Megan said as she tried to pull her in for a kiss. Jamie was going to give in but quickly stopped as she remembered something

"What is it, Jamie?", Megan asked in confusion

"I remembered something important!", Jamie answered back in fear

"What is it?", Megan asked in curiosity

"I have a crush on a guy from school"

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay, I've wanted to work on this story but got interrupted by hours of school and homework. Hope you enjoy!)

~Midnight~

"Oh, s*it!" Jamie whispers to herself before she looks at an angry lookinng Megan. "Remember that time when I forgave you for that incident where you didn't tell me something, maybe you should also-"Jamie attempts to distract Megan from his anger but gets interrupted with a sharp smack in the face

"Ah!" Jamie yells as she falls backward on the floor with her tooth breaking out of her mouth

"You hMave no idea what you've done to me!" Megan threatens her and makes heavy footsteps towards the teen girl lying on the floor. "Do you care to explain yourself?" Megan pauses for a second

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" Jamie nervously answers, trying to shield her best friend from the truth. Megan bends down towards Jamie and looks at her

"Megan, please!" Jamie asks her friend for forgiveness before getting introduced to a sharp punch in the jaw. "Ow!" Jamie yells before she grabs Megan's shoulders and flips her over

"I got you, you ****!" Jamie yells as she gets up and runs towards Megan's bedroom. Jamie enters her bedroom and locks the door

"Jamie, open this door right now!" Megan yells and repeatedly bangs on the door

"Megan, I really didn't want you to find out!" Jamie yells in fear as she sticks herself closer to the wall

"Jamie, open the damn door!" Megan continues to yell at her, clearly ignoring her pleas. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're really getting on my nerves now!" Megan warns her and continues to kick on the door

Eventually, the bedroom door falls down and Megan walks over it as Jamie now stands scared in the corner

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Megan asks and marches forward towards the scared teen girl

"Megan, please stop! I'm sorry!" Jamie cries in fear before she attempts to run towards the closet for protection

"You're not going anywhere!" Megan yells and grabs her by her hair

"Megan, please let go!" Jamie begins crying as her best friend holds her hair

"As you wish!" Megan pushes her into her bed

"Ow!" Jamie screams in pain as her arm begins to hurt and lands first face onto Megan's bed. "Please, I can explain!" and tries to get up

"Can you really explain why you never told me about your boy crush?!" Megan angrily asks her and smacks her across the bottom

"Yow!" Jamie yells as she falls back onto her bed, hearing a loud crack in her arm

"Jamie Farber, answer my question right now or I'm bringing the paddle!" Megan warns her and smacks her harder

"No, not the paddle! Just give me a minute!" Jamie cries while rubbing her sore bottom with her right arm

"Fine, but only a minute!" Megan angrily informs her

"I was going to tell you, but I also like you!" Jamie answers him and begins crying. "I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want you to get mad!" Jamie adds

"Well, telling me the truth isn't redeeming you!" Megan yells at her. "Jamie, I would had felt much better if you had told me the truth!" Megan angrily tells her and smacks her again

"I should had known better!" Jamie begins crying before she receives another smack to the bottom

"I'm really disappointed in you, I thought we were best friends!" Megan expresses himself before smacking her again. "I can't believe you would keep this from me!" Megan suspends her disbelief

"I'm sorry!" Jamie chokes on her tears before receiving another smack

"Get out" Megan orders her in a quiet voice

"Megan, please!" Jamie looks outside the window and asks for shelter

"I said get the hell out of my house!" Megan reiterates her command before pulling her up by her hair

"Ow!" Jamie groans in pain as she is escorted by Megan

Megan opens the door and pushes her outside, causing her to fall down

"Ow!" Jamie yells in pain as she gets up in the rainy weather and attempts to run back in Megan's house. "I never want to see you or your fat ass anymore!" Megan yells in frustration before slamming the door shut

"Oh, sh*t!" Megan hears Jamie yell in pain, but ignores her cries before she begins walking towards her bedroom"

"How could Jamie betray me like this?" Megan thinks to herself as she begins undressing. "Why am I feeling like this? We're both girls!" Megan gets puzzled as she takes off her pants

"Can it be that I'm in love with Jamie Farber?" Megan thinks to herself in astonishment as she takes off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but underclothes

"Ok, so there's nothing wrong with a little girl crush" Megan attempts to calm herself down and pulls down her underwear lace, revealing her naked bottom

"Calm down, Megan!" Megan reattempts to calm herself. "There's nothing wrong with a girl having a crush on you, I just have to tell her I don't have a crush on her" Megan attempts for a solution and puts on a new pair of pajama bottoms

"Don't have a crush on her?" Megan blushes in a perplexed manner. "I don't understand how I feel about her" Megan sits down on her desk chair before writing in her thought diary

"Dear Diary: there's this girl named Jamie who has been my best friend for years. Today, she told me that she has a crush on another guy. I don't understand why, but, this upset me. I think I might like her which really confuses me. I don't think it's wrong for girls to like girls. But, I don't understand this concept yet."

"Beep" Megan's stream of consciousness is interrupted by a vibrating phone. Megan turns on her phone screen and gets introduced to a message that reads "Thunderstorm warning, high speed winds!"

"Oh, crap!" Megan's jaw drops. "What if something happens to Jamie?" Megan thinks to herself in a guilty manner before she runs towards the door

"Jamie, I'm so sorry!" Megan puts on her black shoes and runs outside the door without carrying an umbrella

T.B.C


	9. Bloody Mud

Chapter 9

"Jamie!" Megan screams at the top of her lungs, venturing out in the heavy thunderstorm for her heart-broken best friend, lover, or whatever this is called. "Please come back!"

The ever-loving preteen notices footsteps belonging to a pair of athletic shoes from the front door onward, leaving a long-lasting impression in thick mud.

"This should lead me to Jamie!" she concludes, having found an all-natural tracking device for her escaped lover, and it was now Megan's job to bring back.

Megan follows the footsteps, extremely careful of not missing any steps, until she screams, "Damn it!" when the trail is unexpectedly cut off near a grassy field.

"Well, this is going to have to do" the frustrated young girl sighs in annoyance, trying hard to roll up the sleeves on her tight pajamas. "Agh!" she sighs in disappointment, knowing this'll make one more trip to the dry-cleaners, as well as a pissed-off mom.

"That's one small step for Megan, one giant leap for Jamie!" Megan takes a baby step into the thick mud, intentionally butchering the first man's words.

"Come on!" Megan continues to walk into the wet and thick mud, struggling to keep her feet from anchoring into the sticky mud.

Minutes into the exhaustive walk-cycle, the dirty girl tries to take her foot out the mud but screams, "Crap!" as it remains stuck in the mud.

Megan tries to pull her foot out the mud before her shoe comes lose, causing her to lose balance and fall butt first into the surrounding mud.

"Ow!" Megan gets up and rubs her aching bottom in pain, covered under her underwear which was now exposed by her damp pants, now sagging from being dressed in heavy mud.

"Oh boy; that's going to leave a mark!" the mud-covered girl acknowledges as he pulls her pants back up and continues her struggle against the mud.

"…What the hell?" Megan pauses in the rain, hearing splashes from the mud behind her. Suspicious, the girl turns around before getting introduced to a slap in the face with a metal shovel.

Rather than screaming in excruciating pain, Megan silently collapsing into the mud. "Damn…" the girl groans and gets up, before realizing why that was a terrible idea:

"Ouch!" Megan screams when the mysterious attacker swings a switchblade at her, opening a large and deep cut around the stomach area.

"Agh!" The injured pre-teen screams, collapsing in defeat into the muddy grass on her back. Megan tries to get off the mud bur her hopes and dreams are immediately crushed with a devastating kick in the side of her small and tender ribcage.

"Ouch!" Megan screams as the noise of a crack emerges from her small body, throwing up blood upon the impact. "God!" she struggles to breathe before something mixes into her mouth, which she could only describe as 'Bloody Mud'.

"Come on, black belt!" the attacker finally speaks out his first words in a bitter and menacing voice, sending chills down the beaten-up child's spine.

"Who…the hell are you?" Megan asks for identification, not recognizing the voice. Based off the high-pitched voice, Megan could guess he was around her age, around 11 to 12.

"Someone!" he answers bitterly, feeling nothing but anger and jealousy at the 11-year-old girl

"What do you want from me?!" an afraid Megan demands a reason for getting the crap beaten out of her.

"Let me tell you something, Megan! I love Jamie; Jamie loves me, and only me!" Jamie's crush gives her an answer, an answer for which she wasn't prepared: "So, don't even think about confessing your love for her!"

"Screw you!" Megan curses in fear and disgust

"Why… are you jealous?" the pre-teen asks, teasing her jealousy

"No…of course…not" she hesitates, feeling unsure about how to answer the unexpected question.

"Are you sure?" he reiterates the question to unfortunately no reply. Inpatient, he hits her in the face with the shovel

"Are you…going to…kill me?" Megan asks, trying to not pass out from light-headiness and severe bleeding from her forehead, nose, and the cuts and scrapes across her body.

"Yeah!" he answers sardonically, delivering one final blow to the defeated girl in the head, which was enough for her to pass out, or pass away.

"Ring, ring, ring!" a cell phone rings from within the quiet forest, the only volume being the sound of rain and thunder.

"Hey, Jamie!" he picks up the phone, trying to sound innocent for possibly murdering Megan: "Your house? Sure, I'll be there in 5!"

"I love you, too!" he compliments the innocent girl before hanging up. He puts the phone back into his pocket before taking one final look at Megan:

"Bye, bitch!"

T.B.C


End file.
